


In That Moment, If Love Could Win

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Other, Regret, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Crysania faces Raistlin with her full confidence and power in that one moment





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orrisrootroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orrisrootroom/gifts).



If only she could pull him away from the malign influence upon him.

This thought haunted Crysania even as she held her chin high, leaning on the staff beside her, letting the power of Paladine fill her. She was uncertain how she had come to this point in her life once more, but if her god demanded it, she would hold her ground.

"What you intend, Raistlin Majere, is the undoing of the gods themselves!"

"Let it be that, then, cleric!" he declared, before a rasping cough told her he was not as strong as he wished himself to be in this moment.

"Raistlin, I implore you! Allow me to help you, to guide you away from the darkness embracing you!"

"I embrace the dark, not the other way around!" he snarled at her, and she could all but see in her mind's eye the way the hourglasses had flashed with conviction. Yet the cough came, further proof of the price he had paid for such.

"Fistandantilus certainly wishes you to believe that, my dear friend," she said with conviction, meaning her words on such a level that she heard Raistlin's robes rustle with how fast he snapped his head back up to regard her. "He convinced you, didn't he, that you needed him. You, Raistlin, who had professed all his life to need no one and no thing but your power, gave over your life to a dead man who had failed."

"Words you spout, and cannot understand! Cease this, Crysania!" he demanded, yet she felt the cracks in his psychic armor. Using his pride and that deep, wounded soul to twist him, could she undo this moment in time? This was the moment that had changed everything, forever, and yet…

… he was not surprised by her blindness, by her more solid control of Paladine's gifts. For a moment, her belief in her ability to change this point in time, to save the man she had once thought of as part of a better future for them all, faltered—

— Crysania, last cleric of a god that had abandoned Krynn, woke with the knowledge that the moment had happened as it was meant to, and only Valin awaited her to comfort her in waking from foolish hope.


End file.
